Night vision goggles, binoculars, and like devices are utilized in a variety of military and commercial applications where enhanced vision during low light or night conditions is desirable. Night vision devices typically utilize an image intensifier tube and associated optics for converting infrared and near infrared light reflected from objects, into viewable images. The United States Army currently uses a night vision goggle assembly referred to as the PVS-7B which is manufactured by ITT Electro-Optical Products Division (DEOP) of Roanoke, Va., the assignee herein. Also manufactured by ITT DEOP is a commercially available night vision binocular assembly referred to as the Night Quest.TM..
Night vision devices such as the PVS-7B night vision goggle assembly, are typically carried by a user by attaching the device to a headmount apparatus which is worn on the user's head. Such headmount apparatus typically consist of an adjustable headband/strap arrangement and a night vision device mounting bracket assembly. Night vision devices can also be carried by attaching them directly to a standard issue army helmet via a mounting bracket assembly which enables the night vision device to be selectively positioned in and out of the user's field of vision. An example of such a mounting bracket assembly is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,449,787 to Burbo et al., which discloses a night vision imaging system mounted to a helmet via a helmet mount bracket assembly that is secured to the helmet at a front surface above the position of the eyes of a user. The mounting bracket assembly allows the night vision imaging system to be "flipped-up" away from the eyes of the user and locked in place when the night vision imaging system is not needed and "flipped-down" in front of the eyes of the user and locked in place when the night vision imaging system is needed.
A mounting bracket assembly for a PVS-7B night vision goggle assembly is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,331,684 to Baril et al. The mounting bracket assembly described therein includes a support member for holding a PVS-7B or like night vision goggle. The support member is pivotally connected to a clamp mechanism which detachably couples the support member to a helmet. The mounting bracket assembly also includes a movable magnet and reed switch arrangement which activates and deactivates the night vision goggle assembly when it is "flipped" in and out of the user's field of vision.
The mounting bracket assemblies described above and in the prior art, do not generally allow the night vision device to be quickly removed from and/or installed thereon and are relatively heavy in weight. This is because these mounting bracket assemblies employ relatively complicated clamping and locking mechanisms for securing the night vision device to the mounting bracket assembly. The complexity of these clamping and locking mechanisms decreases the versatility of the night vision devices and the heavy weight of these mechanisms lead to increased user fatigue.
Accordingly there is a need for an improved night vision device mounting bracket assembly which allows quick removal and installation of the night vision device and has a reduced weight.